The Lost Heroine
by Writingnerd291
Summary: Reyna has a problem. She doesn't remember anything before waking up on a bus with amnesia... The story of The Lost Hero, but with Reyna instead of Jason. Follow Reyna, Leo, and Piper on their quest to free the Queen of the gods, Hera. Kind of Jayna, kind of Leyna, I haven't decided on which I like best for this. On Hiatus for a while, I don't have any ideas for this.
1. I Reyna

**Hey Fanfiction! This is my new story! It's basically going to be ****The Lost Hero****, nut with Reyna instead of Jason as the main character. A few minor changes were made, and the love triangle is pretty whacked up. Give it a try, if you dare!**

The Lost Heroine

Chapter 1

**Reyna**

Reyna was having a rotten day, even before almost fell down the Grand Canyon. She woke up in a school bus, sitting next to a girl with choppy brown hair and color changing eyes. In the seat in front of her was a boy with dark curly hair and elfin features. He was constantly drumming the seat, playing with the zippers on his coat, or playing with a screwdriver that he pulled out of his sleeve.

All around her, kids around her age, possibly fifteen or sixteen, where sprawled out listening to iPods, talking or sleeping. Reyna looked out the window and stared. She saw vast miles of sand, dirt, and rocks. She was in the desert, which was odd, because Reyna distinctively remembered being by the ocean for most of her life.

"Reyna, you okay?" the girl asked, looking slightly concerned.

Reyna stared at her before finally responding, "Do I know you?"

She was cut off by a short teacher, who seemed to be some kind of coach, judging from his running shoes, workout pants and neon orange polo shirt. A whistle hung around his neck and he held a microphone in his left hand and a baseball bat in his right. The man may have been intimidating, if he wasn't five foot zero. A student a couple rows ahead of Reyna called out, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

The 'Coach Hedge' character scanned the bus for the offender, but stopped when he saw Reyna. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then glared. Reyna instinctively stared right back, looking for a challenge in his gaze. Instead, the coach looked away then cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partners and don't lose your worksheet. If any of you cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up the baseball bat and swung it like he was hitting a home run. Reyna looked at the girl next to her, "Can he talk to us that way?"

The girl shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School, 'Where kids are the animals.'" She said it like it was a joke the two had shared, but it was lost on Reyna.

"This is a mistake," Reyna tried to explain. "I'm not supposed to be here"

The hyper boy from earlier turned around and laughed. "Yeah, right, Reyna. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times and Piper isn't a chronic car thief."

The girl blushed. "I didn't steal them, Leo!"

"Oh, sorry Piper, I forgot what was your story again? You talked the dealers into giving them to you" Leo raised his eyebrows at Reyna like, _Can you believe this? _

"Well, anyways" Piper interrupted. "I hope you have your worksheet, because somebody" she looked pointedly at Leo, "used mine for spit wads last week. Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have marker on my face?" Piper asked.

"I don't know you" Reyna responded coldly.

Leo grinned at her. "Sure, I'm not your best guy friend ever. I'm actually his evil clone from Krypton, in case you were wondering" Reyna raised an eyebrow, looking perfectly confused.

"Valdez! Is there a problem back there?" Coach Hedge yelled from the front of the bus.

Leo winked at Reyna and grinned mischievously. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use the megaphone, please?"

Hedge grunted, like he was glad to be given an excuse to use it. He held it up to his mouth, only to sound like Darth Vader. Everywhere, kids cracked up. He tried again, only to say, "The cow goes moo!" Kids howled with laughter and the coach shouted, "Valdez!"

"Leo! How did you do that?" Piper questioned while stifling a laugh.

"But really, guys, seriously," Reyna pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going? How do I know you?"

Piper's eyebrow's knit together. "Reyna, are you serious? Should we tell coach?"

"Don't worry, Pipes. She's getting back at us for the 3 am wakeup call on Saturday, right?" Leo questioned at the end, upon seeing Reyna's blank face. "Did you hit your head, Reyna? Do you really not know who we are?" Leo asked.

"It's worse than that. I don't even know who _I _am"

**IAMALINEBREAKNAMEDSCIPIO!**

The bus dropped the off in front of a red stucco building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's where they were: The National Museum of Nowhere. Reyna hadn't paid much attention to what she had been wearing on the bus, but she looked down to see a purple T-shirt with a SPQR logo on the front, faded blue jeans, black and white running shoes, and a thin black windbreaker.

"So, relearn your life 101 for the amnesiacs. We go to the 'Wilderness School'" – Leo made air quotes with his hands. "which means we're 'bad kids'. Your family, or the court, or whoever, thought that you were too much trouble to keep around, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison- sorry, ;boarding school'- in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like weaving daises into hats! And for a special treat, we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?" Leo asked Reyna.

"No." Reyna glanced apprehensively at the other kids: maybe twenty guys, half as many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but she couldn't help but wonder what they'd done to get sentenced to a school of delinquents. Reyna wondered what she'd done to get here.

"Ok, well the three of us started together last semester. You and Piper over here are best friends and dorm mates, while you and I kind of hit it off. Really well" Leo winked and Piper rolled her eyes.

"He's kidding you know. You two aren't actually dating, unless there's something I don't know about that dies with your amnesia?" Piper turned and looked at Reyna.

"No, I have a feeling that I would remember going out with a Latino elf" Reyna joked.

"Now I know that you need help. You never joke! The great and solemn Reyna, making a joke, a decent joke at that too!" Leo pretended to run and scream in terror.

"Leo Valdez! You're my partner. Now get away from these loser girls and come tell me I'm pretty!" some girl cried out in a nasally, high-pitched voice. The girl dropped back to join the trio. She wore jeans and a pink tank top and enough makeup to look ready for a Halloween party.

"Look Isabel, I didn't want to be your partner. Let's just get this over with" Leo grumbled, trying to look anywhere but his partner. Eventually, she dragged Leo off to who knows where.

"I hate that girl. _Look at me, I'm Isabel! My jeans are so tight you can see my underwear through them and my boobs practically hang out from my shirt! I can't figure out how to add, so I'll make out with every guy I see instead!_" Piper did a horrifyingly good impression of the girl that had dragged Leo off.

"Wow, that was spot on" I told Piper, suppressing a grin. "Come on, let's head inside" I told her, and for some reason, giving a command felt natural, good even.

The Isabel girl turned around and looked at Piper. "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

Before Piper or Leo could stop me, I walked right up to Isabel and punched her square in the jaw. "How dare you insult Piper! Everyone here could all make fun of you and your vampire makeup job, but we have the self-control not to. So is your excuse just being an idiot? Or do you not know when to pick your fights? Because I would be glad to teach you that this was the worst battle to choose" Reyna tossed her braid behind her as she walked away, her eyes storming with anger.

Piper grabbed her arm. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't have to do that for me. If they knew who my dad was, they'd all bow down and scream 'We are not worthy!'" Piper told me, chuckling to herself. "And besides, I like to fight my own battles"

Reyna nodded, but she also knew that she had just had to do something about that Isabel girl. A boy with a superman haircut and blindingly white teeth walked over to Reyna and Piper. "Hey, Reyna, what you did back there was pretty cool. I could reward you for that great deed" The guy winked at her and tried to put his arm around her shoulders. In response, Reyna flipped him over her shoulder and kicked him in the ribcage. She and Piper walked to an empty spot on the catwalk to start on their worksheet.

Storm clouds seemed to build up only on top of the school group, as everywhere else, the sky was clear blue. "All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work Remember, complete sentences!"

Reyna wondered why highschoolers needed to be reminded to use complete sentences, when she felt a piercing headache. "Piper, I'm going to go talk to Coach for a sec, okay?" Reyna asked, as the migraine got worse and worse.

Before Piper could answer, Reyna was already a few feet away from Coach Hedge. "Did you do this?" the man asked her.

Reyna took a step back. "Do what?" It sounded like the coach had just asked if she had created a thunderstorm.

The coach glared at him, his beady little eyes glinting from under the brim of his cap. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here and why are you messing with my job?"

"You mean… you don't know me?" Reyna asked him, feeling bewildered. "I'm not one of your students?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today."

Reyna was so relieved; she almost wanted to cry, almost being the key word. She _was_ in the wrong place. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the bus, feeling like I'm not supposed to be here. I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've got to help me." Reyna pleaded.

Hedge studied her like he was trying to read Reyna's thoughts. "Great," he muttered. "You're being truthful. Look, kid, I don't know who you are. I just know _what _you are, and it means trouble. Now I got to protect three of you rather than two. Are you the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?" Reyna cried out.

"An extraction team is on their way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is suddenly frantic to pick them up. But then _you_ pop up out of nowhere. So, are you the special package?"

The headache got worse. _Half-bloods. Camp. Monsters._ Reyna still didn't know what Hedge was talking about, but the words gave her a massive migraine- like her mind was trying to access information that should've been there, but wasn't. Reyna stumbled, but Hedge caught her. "Whoa, there, cupcake. You say you got no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out."

"What director?" Reyna said. "What camp?"

Suddenly, lightning crackled overhead and the wind picked up with vengeance. Worksheets flew over the edge and the bridge shuttered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing at the rails. Lightning cracked, setting a nearby cactus on fire.

**Bye! Happy Easter (unless you don't celebrate Easter)!**

**~Nerd and Proud**


	2. II Reyna

**Hey guys! So apparently there are a few other stories about the same thing as mine. I didn't read or know of these stories before now, so apologies if they are really similar. I probably won't read them, to avoid accidently using one of the author's ideas. And I'm following the chapters from The Lost Hero, so the chapters will probably be really long. **

The Lost Heroine

**Reyna II**

The storm churned into a miniature hurricane. Funnel clouds snaked toward the skywalk like the tendrils of a monster jellyfish.

Kids screamed and ran for the building. The wind snatched away their notebooks, jackets, hats, and backpacks. Reyna skidded across the slick floor as she ran.

Leo suddenly lost his balance and almost toppled over the railing, but Reyna and grabbed his jacket and hauled him back over the ledge. "Thanks, chica!" Leo yelled.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Hedge to the remaining students on the skywalk.

Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the other kids inside. Piper's snowboarding jacket was flapping wildly, her dark hair all in her face. She looked calm and confident, but Reyna saw through all of that in one scrutinizing look. Piper was encouraging the others, but Reyna wondered if she was just encouraging herself.

Reyna, Leo, and Coach Hedge ran towards them, but it was like running through quicksand. The wind seemed to fight them, pushing them back. Dylan and Piper pushed one more kid inside, then lost their grip on the doors. They slammed shut, closing of the skywalk. Piper tugged at the handles. Inside, kids pounded on the glass, but the doors seemed to be stuck.

"Dylan, help!" Piper shouted.

Dylan just stood there with an idiotic grin, his Cowboys jersey rippling in the wind, like he was suddenly enjoying the storm. "Sorry, Piper," he said. "I'm done helping."

He flicked his wrist and Piper flew backward, slamming into the doors and sliding down the skywalk deck.

"Piper!" Reyna tried to go to the girl's aid, but the wind was against her and Coach Hedge pushed her back. "Coach! Let me go!" Reyna yelled.

"Reyna, stay behind me!" the coach ordered. "This is my fight. I should've known all along that this was our monster."

"What?" Leo demanded. A rogue worksheet slapped him in the face, but he swatted it away. "What monster?"

The coach's cap blew off, revealing two bumps on his head. Horns. He lifted his baseball bat, but to Reyna, it was no longer a bat. It looked like a crudely fashioned tree-branch club, with twigs and leaves still attached.

Dylan grinned like an idiot. "Come on, _Coach_. Let the girl attack me. What's the worst that'll happen? She'll probably do better than you could."

"That's it, cupcake" Hedge growled. "You're going down!"

Dylan flicked his wrist and Hedge and Reyna turned around to see Leo hanging from the railing of the skywalk, dangling over the Grand Canyon. "Help!" he cried out. "Rope, please? Bungee cord? Parachute?"

Hedge cursed and handed Reyna his club. "Kid, distract them while I get Valdez."

Before Reyna could answer, the coach kicked off his shoes to reveal goat hooves. Reyna blinked, then turned around to face Dylan. On instinct, she looked at her wrist to see a silver and gold bracelet. She yanked the bracelet off of her wrist, flung it in the air, and watched in amazement as the bracelet turned into a golden spear. Reyna grabbed the spear and lunged at Dylan, who had turned into a black storm spirit thing- a _ventus_ her mind supplied- with all of her might. She managed to impale his left hip, and golden blood gushed from the wound.

"What do we have here? A praetor? I know that I'm a special spirit, but you godlings didn't have to go all out to defeat me. And where's your partner? The amazing Saving Grace? Or did he run out on you like your sister?" Dylan mocked, and for some reason Reyna was filled with rage, although Dylan had confused her beyond all thought. What sister? What saving grace?

_Bang!_ Reyna found herself on her back with tunnel vision to boot. Piper was holding Hedge's club, about to strike Dylan on the back of his head, when Reyna shot upward and threw her spear at Dylan, plunging the spear through his neck, narrowly missing Piper. Reyna expected Dylan to disappear or something, but instead he pulled Reyna's spear out of his neck and tossed it to the ground. Reyna scooped up her spear and used it to attack the two remaining venti.

"Why, you little!" Dylan started, but was silenced by Piper braining him with Hedge's club.

Then Hedge leaped out of the canyon with Leo over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He dropped the boy to the ground and bellowed, "Fear me, spirits!" He then looked around to see all of them gone but Dylan, who was slumped to the ground. "Hades, girls! Why didn't you leave any for me? I wanted a challenge!"

"Leo just fell down the Grand Canyon, and you're looking for a challenge?" Piper asked incredulously.

"My mistress will destroy _all _demigods! You _cannot_ win!" Dylan bellowed, and then charged, sending Piper to the railing, holding on for dear life. Dylan grabbed Leo and began to leave.

Hedge grabbed Leo's ankle before shouting, "Reyna! Get Piper! Now!"

Reyna scrambled to the ledge, only to see that Piper had just let go. Without hesitation, Reyna dropped into the chasm and grabbed Piper's wrist with her right hand and clung to the railing with her left. They seemed to hang for minutes, until she was hauled up by a boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Where is she?" the boy demanded.

"Who?" Reyna asked in response.

"Annabeth! I was told that she would be here! _She_ promised me! Well, Hades this stinks. And the Underworld smells really awful. I would know. Anyways, sorry about that. I'm just worried about my girlfriend, Annabeth. She disappeared a few months ago. My name's Percy Jackson, and that's Butch" Percy pointed to a buff guy with a rainbow tattoo. Leo was talking to him, and for the first time today, Leo looked sad and not hyper.

"I'm Reyna, this is Piper. Where's Hedge? The faun guy?" Reyna asked Percy, starting to suspect what had happened to him while she and Piper where hanging on for dear life.

"He was… taken by storm spirits. But we need to get you three to camp. Chiron will know what to do. And…" Percy was cut off by staring at her feet. Reyna looked down to see that she had lost one of her shoes to the Grand Canyon. "where's your shoe?"

Reyna pointed at the Grand Canyon, and Percy nodded. The five of them packed into a chariot and flew to this _camp_ place. Maybe she would find her sister and the Saving Grace boy there.

**Hey guys! Long time no see, right? I won't update for awhile because I'm going on a camping trip with my family which means no computer, so savor this chapter, unless you don't want to. **

**~Nerd and Proud**


	3. III Piper

The Lost Heroine

III Piper

After a morning of storm spirits, goat men, and flying best friends, Pipe should've been losing her mind. Instead, all she felt was dread. _It's starting_, she thought. _Just like the dream said_.

She stood in the back of the chariot with Leo and Reyna, while the dark haired guy, Percy, handled the reins, and the bald guy, Butch, adjusted a bronze navigation device. They rose over the Grand Canyon and headed east, icy wind ripping straight through Piper's jacket. Behind the group, more storm clouds were gathering.

The chariot lurched and bumped. It had no seat belts and the back was wide open, causing Piper to wonder if Reyna would hang over the ledge to save Piper again. That had been disturbing. Reyna didn't even remember Piper, yet she risked her own life to save her anyways.

Piper was pulled out of her thoughts by Leo being annoying, as always. "This is so cool!" he spit out a pegasus feather. "Where are we going?"

"A safe place," Percy said. "The _only_ safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" Piper was immediately on guard. She hated being called a half-blood because she was half Cherokee and half white. "Is that some kind of sick joke?"

"He means we're demigods," Reyna said. "Half god, half mortal."

Percy looked back. "You sure seem to know a lot, Reyna. But, yes, demigods. My dad is Poseidon, Lord of the Sea. Butch is a son of Iris, the rainbow goddess."

Leo choked in laughter. "Your mom is the rainbow goddess?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Butch challenged.

"No, not at all. Rainbows, very macho" Leo replied quickly.

Lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered, and Reyna yelled, "Left wheel's on fire!"

"Got it!" Percy replied. Suddenly water shot up from the clouds around them and coated the wheel until the fire went out.

Piper looked back to see several storm spirits, this time looking like horses. "Hold on," Butch warned, "this is going to get rough!"

Piper's stomach leaped up to her throat and she fell into darkness. Upon waking up, they were in a totally different place, and falling. Fast.

"Aim for the lake!" Butch cried out, and Percy nodded. A huge wave of water greeted Piper, welcoming her into its cold, black depths. Piper was disoriented at first. She only had time to think: _This would be a stupid way to die_. Then, faces appeared in the darkness- girls with black hair and yellow eyes. They smiled at her, then hauled her up to the surface.

Reyna, Butch, and Leo were already on the beach, surrounded by kids in orange T-shirts. Percy was still in the water, walking the pegasi out of the lake and cutting off the ruined harnesses. Apparently, kids fell in the lake a lot, because Piper was soon blasted with warm air and given a towel to keep warm. Piper looked around to see about twenty other campers, the youngest was maybe nine and the oldest looked to be around nineteen.

"Perce!" a guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the crowd. "I said you could _borrow _the chariot, not _destroy_ it!"

"Will, I'm sorry. I'll get it fixed, I promise" Percy told the guy, who was apparently named Will.

Will scowled at the chariot, then sized up Reyna, Leo, and Piper. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed yet?"

"Claimed?" Leo asked.

Before Percy could explain, Will asked, "Any sign of Annabeth?"

"No" Percy told the crowd of campers. Piper had no idea who this Annabeth girl was, but her disappearance seemed to be a big deal.

Another girl stepped forward- tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. Somehow, she managed to make jeans and an orange T-shirt look glamorous. She glanced at Leo, looked somewhat approvingly at Reyna, then curled her lip at Piper as if she were a two week old burrito that had just been pulled out of a dumpster. Piper knew this girl's type. She'd dealt with a lot of girls like this at Wilderness School and every other stupid school her father had sent her to. Piper knew instantly they were going to be enemies.

"Well" glamour girl said, "I hope they're worth the trouble."

Leo snorted. "Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?"

"No kidding," Reyna said, "How about some answers before you start judging us- like, what is this place, why are we here, and how long do we have to stay?"

Piper had the same questions, but a wave on anxiety washed over her. _Worth the trouble._ If only they knew about her dream. They had no idea…

"Reyna," Percy said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew" –he frowned at glamour girl- "all demigods are worth saving."

"Hey," Piper called out, "we didn't ask to be brought here."

Drew sniffed. "And nobody _wants_ you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

Piper stepped forward, ready to strike her, but Reyna pulled her back and Percy said, "Piper, stop."

"We should assign each of them a guide; give them a tour of camp. Hopefully, they'll be claimed before the campfire tonight." Percy told the group.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp. The campers backed away. Their faces were bathed in a strange red light, as if someone lit a torch behind her. She turned and almost forgot how to breath. Floating over Leo's head was a blazing holographic image –a fiery hammer.

"What'd I do?" Leo backed toward the lake. Then he glanced up and yelped. "Is my hair on fire?" He ducked, but the symbol followed him, bibbing and weaving so it looked like he was trying to write something with the flames on his head.

"That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it? The god of blacksmiths and fire?" Reyna asked. All eyes turned to her.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Percy asked Reyna.

"I have no idea"

"Vulcan!" Leo cried out. "I don't even LIKE _Star Trek_."

Percy turned to Will. "Would you take him on a tour? Introduce him to his bunkmates in Cabin 9."

"Sure Percy. Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will put a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the cabins.

Percy turned his attention back to Reyna. Usually, Piper didn't like it when guys checked out her best friend, but this was different, somehow. Finally, he said, "Reyna, hold out your arm."

Piper saw what he was looking at, and her eyes widened. Reyna had taken off her jacket after their swim in the lake, revealing a tattoo. How had Piper never noticed it before? She had seen Reyna's arms millions of times. The tattoo couldn't have just _appeared_, but it was darkly etched, impossible to miss: four straight lines like a bar code, and over that a crossed torch and sword with the letters SPQR.

"I've never seen marks like this," Percy said, "Where did you get them?"

Reyna shook her head. "I'm really getting tired of saying this, but I don't know."

"They look burned into your skin" Percy noticed.

"They were" Reyna winced as if her head was aching, "I think… I mean… Oh, I don't know anymore!"

The campers looked to Percy for a verdict. "You need to go to see Chiron. Malcom, would you mind?" A boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a calculating grin stepped forward.

"Sure Percy. It'll give me something to do besides try to break into Annabeth's laptop." Piper couldn't help but wonder why Malcom had to break into Annabeth's laptop, but kept quiet.

"Who's Chiron?" Piper asked Percy. "Is Reyna in some kind of trouble?"

"Good question, Piper. Come on, I'll show you around. We need to talk."


	4. IV Piper

**Hey guys! From now on, I'm only going to do Leo and Reyna point of views, because frankly, Piper annoys me. Her outlook on everything annoys me and I don't like writing her. Enjoy one of the last Piper chapters!**

The Lost Heroine

IV Piper

Piper soon found that Percy's heart wasn't in the tour. He talked about all the amazing things the camp had to offer –magic archery, pegasus riding, the lava wall, monster fighting –but he showed no excitement, as if his mind was elsewhere, maybe out at sea. He showed her the open-air dining pavilion that overlooked Long Island Sound. Percy explained how Camp Half-Blood was mostly a summer camp, but some kids stayed year-round, and how they'd added so many campers it was always crowded now, even in winter.

Piper wondered who ran the camp and how he or she knew that she, Reyna, and Leo belonged here. She wondered if she'd have to stay full-time, or if she'd be any good at the activities. Could you flunk out of monster fighting? A million questions bubbled in her head, but given Percy's distracted and remorse attitude, she decided to keep quiet.

As they climbed a hill at the edge of camp, Piper turned and got an amazing view of the valley –a big stretch of woods to the northwest, a beautiful beach, the creek, the canoe lake, lush green fields, and the whole layout of the cabins –a bizarre assortment of buildings arranged like a Greek omega, Ω. Piper counted 21 cabins in all. One glowed gold, another silver. One had grass, and oddly, chocolate bunnies on the roof. Another was bright red with barbed wire trenches. One was black with fiery green torches out front.

All of it seemed like a different world from the snowy hills and fields outside.

"Camp is …shielded… from mortal eyes," explained Percy. "As you can see, the weather is controlled, too. Each cabin represents a Greek god or goddess –a place for that god or goddess's kid to live."

"So, you're saying that mom was a goddess?" Piper asked.

Percy glanced at her and nodded. "You're taking this news awfully calmly."

Piper couldn't say why, but she just had a feeling that this was true. It confirmed all of the weird feelings she had had over the years, arguments with her father about why there weren't any photos of her mom in the house, and why Dad wouldn't tell her exactly how or why her mom left. But mostly, it confirmed her dream. _Soon they will find you, demigod_,that voice had rumbled. _When they do, follow our instructions. Cooperate and your father might just live. _

"Well, after the day I've had, this is a little easier to believe. So, who's my mom?" Piper asked hopefully.

"You'll know soon enough," Percy assured her. "The gods are supposed to claim their kids when you're thirteen. That was the deal."

"What deal?"

"A deal I made with Zeus last summer. It's a long story." Percy answered and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Why thirteen, then?" Piper asked.

"Because, the older you get, the more monsters are attracted to your scent. We send satyrs, like Hedge, to schools to find demigods and bring them to camp."

"What happened to him? Hedge, I mean. I fell down the Grand Canyon with Reyna and when we got back up, he was gone." Piper explained.

"Oh, right. Well he gave himself up to your wind friend, Dylan, for Leo. I'm not sure what happened after that, sorry Piper. But if he did die, don't worry too much. He probably reincarnated into a patch of angry pansies." Percy tried to cheer her up, but it only made Piper feel worse.

Piper looked down at the valley and started to wonder if she really belonged here, in Camp Half-Blood.

As if he could read her mind, Percy said, "Don't worry about fitting in. All of us come from difficult situations that got us marked as troublemakers. My girlfriend, Annabeth, ran away from home when she was seven, and I accidently fired a Civil War Canon at a school bus."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most of us have been diagnosed with attention deficit disorder, or dyslexia, or both" Percy told her.

"Leo has ADHD"

"Right. It's because we're hardwired for battle and to read Greek, not English. We don't fit in with other kids. But what did you do?" Percy asked.

"I steal stuff, but I don't really steal it. I just ask for something and I'm given it. Later whoever it is comes to their senses and calls the police on me." Piper explained.

"Hmm, if it wasn't your mom, I would say that your dad is Hermes, god of thieves. He can be pretty convincing. Are you sure your dad's mortal?"

"Very" Piper said.

"Well, I don't know. But hopefully, your mom will claim you tonight." Percy responded. "Come on, there's something I need to check."

They hiked a little farther until they reached a cave near the top of the hill. Bones and old swords littered the ground. Torches flanked the entrance, which was covered in a velvet curtain embroidered with snakes.

"What's in there?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, for now. Our oracle, Rachel lives in there when she comes to camp. I was hoping she could help me –"

"Look for Annabeth" Piper finished. Percy's face turned dark and desolate. Piper forced herself to look away, only to see a fuzzy gold bathmat hanging on a pine tree. No, it wasn't a bathmat, it was fleece! Maybe a copy of the Golden Fleece?

"Percy? You look tired. How long have you been looking for Annabeth?"

"Three days, six hours, and about twelve minutes." Percy responded mechanically. "But you have to get settled. You ready to go back down?"

"Yeah" she lied. "I'm ready"

**LinebreaklinebreakWhereisBobtheTitan?Linebreaklinebreak**

On the central green, a group of campers where playing basketball. They were incredible shots. Nothing bounced off the rim and three-pointers went in automatically.

"Apollo's cabin," Percy explained. "Bunch of showoffs with missile weapons –arrows, basketballs."

"There's my cabin over there. Cabin Three." Percy pointed to a green and blue cabin with a bronze trident leaning against the doorframe. Piper could see a fountain on the inside along with a large mobile with several different sea animals on it. "Come here, Piper." Percy led her to a garden shack.

Percy opened the door to reveal a huge assortment of weapons. From swords to hammers to shotguns, there was every kind of weapon. Piper tried to pick a sword, but she wasn't able to. She set it down gently. Percy handed her a Mossberg 500. "No!" they both said in synchronization. Percy was looking through lances, when something caught Piper's eye.

"Is that a knife?" she asked.

Percy dug it out and blew off the dust. "Yeah, it is. But I don't know if you want a knife. Swords are usually better…"

"Percy, I think we both know that I won't be able to lift more than three quarters of all these swords. I think it would be fine." Piper told him.

"Well, alright. I guess…" Percy gave in uneasily.

Percy led her outside to get a closer view of the cabins, but none of them struck her as her own. They came to the silver cabin. "This is the Artemis cabin" Percy told her. "She's a maiden goddess, but she has some hunters that she works with. Every once in a while they visit camp and stay here. They came to a cabin with marble columns and gold doors carved with peacock designs.

"Can we go in there?" Piper asked.

"We're not supposed to, but I've never been much of a rule follower…" Percy told her with a slight grin.

When the two got inside the cabin, they saw a girl covered in a black shawl. "Rachel?" Percy gasped.

The girl turned. She dropped her shawl, revealing a mane of curly red hair and a freckled face that didn't match the seriousness of Hera's cabin. "Hey!" she ran up to Percy and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry! I came as fast as I could!"

"Rachel, this is Piper, a half-blood we rescued today. Piper, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our camp oracle." Percy introduced.

"The friend who lives in the cave?" Piper guessed

"Yep!" Rachel exclaimed and grinned.

Rachel's grin faded. Her eyes glowed with a greenish light, and she grabbed Piper by the shoulders. "_Free me!_" but it wasn't Rachel's voice. It was the voice of a much older woman. "_Free me, Piper McLean! Or _the_ earth shall swallow us. It must be by the solstice._"

The room started spinning and Piper's knees buckled. Everything went black.

**Hello my faithful readers! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, or followed this story! Let me know what you think! And if you really want me to keep writing Piper chapters, let me know. If enough of you want me to, then I might, but no promises. Hopefully, I'll update soon! **

**~Nerd and Proud**


	5. V Leo

V Leo

Leo's tour was great and all, but he was worried about Reyna. How had she not been surprised by all of this? And why didn't she remember him? Just the day before he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and was serious, unlike the times when he asked her and Piper as a joke. But now, was that real? What had truly happened? And by now, the old memories of the two were slowly, slowly fading, but not slow enough for Leo's taste.

But other than his girl problems, the tour was great. The archer guy, Will Solace, seemed pretty cool. Everything that he showed Leo was so amazing that it should have been illegal. Warships used as practice dummies for explosives? Sweet! Arts &amp; crafts sessions where people use blowtorches and chainsaws? Leo was thinking, _Sign me up! _The woods were stocked with dangerous monsters, and no one should go in alone? Nice! And the camp was overflowing with hot girls that were way out of his league, but Leo wanted to try to impress anyways. Leo didn't quite understand the whole related-to-the-gods business, but he sure hoped that he wasn't cousins with Reyna or any of these girls. That would suck, big time.

Will showed Leo the cabins, dining pavilion, and the sword arena. "Do I get a sword?" he asked Will.

Will glanced at him like he found the idea disturbing. "You'll probably make your own, seeing how you're in Cabin Nine."

"Yeah, what's up with that? Vulcan?"

"We usually call gods by their Greek names, because the original names are Greek. Your dad is Hephaestus."

"Festus?" Leo asked. "That sounds like the god of cowboys."

Will let out a small laugh. "He-phaestus," he corrected. "God of blacksmiths and fire"

Leo had heard that too, but was trying not to think about it. The god of fire… seriously? Considering how his mom had died, that seemed like a sick joke.

"So, the flaming hammer over my head," Leo began. "Good thing or bad thing?"

Will hesitated before answering, signaling to Leo that something was wrong. "You were claimed immediately, that's good, but…"

"But what? The rainbow pony dude mentioned something about a curse." Leo responded.

"Ah… look, it's nothing. Since Cabin Nine's last counselor died –" Will began.

"Died? Like painfully?" Will shot him a look. "Right, continue."

"Why don't I take you to your cabin to meet your bunkmates. Come on" Will jogged ahead of Leo, back towards the cabins.

"Curses and death," Leo said to himself. "This just gets better and better."

Leo was halfway across the open field when he saw his old babysitter, Tía Callida. She was definitely not the kind of person Leo expected to see at a super cool camp for demigods. Leo thought that she belonged in some kind of deranged mental hospital.

She wore her black linen widow's dress, with a black shawl covering her hair. She was just staring at Leo with her piercing dark eyes. Her skin was ancient and her hands were more like claws than actual hands, but she didn't seem any different from when Leo had last seen her, which was when he was about five. "What's that old lady doing here?" Leo asked nervously.

Will tried to follow his gaze. "What old lady?"

Leo realized that Will couldn't see her, and started to panic on the inside. Was he hallucinating? He turned to Will, and then turned back and Tía Callida was gone. She _must_ have been a creepy ghost lady following him, and not his incredibly creepy aunt that had tried to kill him every time that she babysat.

"Never mind. Just messing with you, man. Let's go see Cabin Nine. I'm in the mood for a good curse."

**LineBreakLineBreakWhyDoesOctavianMurderToys?LineBreakLineBreak**

On the outside, the Hephaestus cabin looked like an RV with shiny metal walls and metal-slatted windows. The door was like the entrance to a bank vault, circular and several feet thick. On the inside, it seemed deserted. Steel bunks folded against the walls like high-tech Murphy beds. Each had a digital control panel with blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. A fire pole came down from the second floor, even though there didn't seem to be one. A spiral staircase led to some sort of basement underneath the whole thing. The walls were lined with everything, from power tools to flamethrowers, to massive broadswords. A large workbench overflowed with scrap metal –screws, bolts, washers, nails, rivets, and a million other machine parts. Leo had a strong urge to shovel all of it into his pockets, but he would need at least a hundred more coats to fit all of it.

He picked up an implement from the wall. "A weed whacker? What's the god of fire want with a weed whacker?"

A voice called out from the shadows, "You'd be surprised."

Leo whirled around to see that one of the bunks was occupied. The guy was covered in a full on body cast. "I'm Jake Mason" he said. "I'd shake your hand, but…"

"Yeah, don't get up."

"Welcome to Cabin Nine. Been almost a year since we had any new kids. I'm head counselor for now."

Will Solace cleared his throat. "So where is everybody, Jake?"

"They're in the forge. Working on the a…, problem" Jake responded, and Will nodded.

"Oh, so do you have a bed for Leo?" Will changed the subject.

Jake studied Leo, sizing him up. "You believe in curses, Leo? Or ghosts? Because I think I've got the bed for you."

I just saw my ancient evil babysitter, Leo thought. She just has to be dead after all these years. And I can't go a day without thinking about what happened to my mom in the machine shop. Don't even talk to me about curses and ghosts, Leo thought.

***Skip to when Leo and Will leave Cabin Nine. I'm just too lazy to write this and it's the exact same as the novel for this part, so if you really want to read it, open up your book and read the last four pages of chapter 5***

"Leo, we need to talk." Will told him, very serious.

The two sat down on the grass. The hill overlooked all of camp, and Leo couldn't help but be impressed. The view was spectacular. "So, what's up?" Leo questioned.

"Your friend Reyna… Was there anything going on between the two of you?" Will asked, and Leo felt himself blushing just a bit.

"Ummm… Do I have to answer this?" Leo asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Look, your whole dating experience was a trick of the mist. Even now, your memories should be fading, and that's because they're fake. Sorry man, but Reyna truly never knew you before today…" Will kept talking, but Leo stopped listening. He just stares at his surrounding, finally realizing what this would mean.

Nothing made sense to Leo, until he thought out some of his problems. The Reyna Leo had known all semester was looser. She never, ever wore her hair in a braid, but that's how her hair was today. She didn't even like the color purple, yet today she was wearing a purple T-shirt. She wasn't violent, but today had gone all 'awesome ninja' on the caffeine monsters she called _venti_. That was another thing, the other Reyna wasn't stupid, but she wasn't the girl that got straight A's. This new Reyna, though… She seemed like the girl that wouldn't stop until everything she did was perfect. A perfectionist, Leo thought it was called.

Will seemed to notice Leo staring off into space. "You okay, Leo? I know it's quite a lot to take in one day, but… we need to keep moving. I can feel that something big is happening…" Will's voice trailed off as a sound that seemed to come from a conch shell drifted throughout the valley.

**I'm so sorry for the delay guys, but I haven't been in the mood to write and then I was super busy with volleyball and projects, but for today at least, I'm able to write. **

**Adios!**

**~Nerd and Proud~**


	6. VI Reyna

**Hey guys! How are you? Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Heroes of Olympus or PJO series. If I did, Reyna would be a major character and Leo's mom would be alive. Plus, Calypso would already be off of her island and Octavian would be stuck in a bag of weasels somewhere under the sea. **

**VI Reyna**

As soon as Reyna saw the sky blue four story building, she knew that she definitely did NOT belong. She had two vivid memories. One was of a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes wearing golden armor and a purple toga. The other memory was of her and a pale blonde teenager, who was definitely not the same kid as her other memory, arguing in front of a grand marble building that had columns, pillars, and arches. There was a rich wooden door with gold handles.

But this place, Camp Half-Blood, had nothing that was in her few memories. The place even sent chills down Reyna's spine and she had this dreading feeling, as if a large monkey was looming over her shoulder. Maybe it was a wolf. Reyna really needed to have a conversation with her inner-consciousness.

"Here we are!" Malcom announced.

Even though the house seemed like a building for vacation, Reyna couldn't shake the feeling that it was dangerous. Every particle inside of Reyna screamed at her to run away and run away fast. "I'm not supposed to be here" Reyna told Malcom, hoping that he would let her leave. She wanted to go west. She knew that. Something was… waiting… for her in the west.

"Reyna, Camp Half-Blood is the only place for demigods like us. Unless you really want to face those storm spirits by yourself, I suggest you stay here. I remember when I first came to camp, it felt weird too. You'll be fine." Malcom tried to reassure her, but Reyna shook her head. He didn't get it. She was _not_ supposed to be here at all.

While she was thinking, Reyna noticed Malcom's gaze spread to over her head. "You're waiting for a sign" she realized.

"Well, you're obviously a strong demigod, but you don't have any traits that I would associate with any gods or goddesses that I know about. You're an anomaly. I want to know who you're parent is. I'm not shallow, like the Aphrodite kids. I'm just curious. I like solving problems, because Athena's my mom, and you seem like a puzzle. Sorry?" Malcom tried to apologize. His outburst seemed so familiar. Maybe Reyna knew someone he was related to?

"Hey, is there anyone named Jason here?" Reyna couldn't help but ask. She wasn't even sure where the name Jason came from, until she remembered what Dylan the ventus had told her at the Grand Canyon.

"I don't think so, but I'll check. Now, come on. You need to meet Chiron. Try not to be too surprised by him. He's a centaur, half man half horse. Let's go!"

Malcom tried to lead her inside, but just as he opened the door, a centaur, who Reyna assumed was Chiron, opened the door. "Reyna? You should be dead" he told her, He definitely did not sound happy to see her. His voice was stone cold and his eyes were a shade darker than they were just seconds before.

Chiron invited –but it sounded like an order –Reyna inside the house. He dismissed Malcom, who gave Reyna a small smile and walked away back towards the cabins. The centaur then trotted over to his wheelchair on the porch. He placed his bow and quiver on the pinochle table and backed up the wheelchair, which opened like a magician's box. He gingerly stepped into it with his back legs and began scrunching himself into it. When he finished, he resembled an average school teacher in a wheelchair.

"Follow me," Chiron told her harshly. "We have lemonade."

The living room looked like it had been swallowed by a rainforest. Grapevines curved up the walls and across the ceiling, which Reyna found very strange. She wasn't a plant expert, but she didn't think that plants could grow like that, especially in winter. But these vines were leafy green and bursting with bunched of grapes.

Leather couches faced an old stone fireplace with a crackling fire. Wedged into one corner was an old Pac-Man arcade game that beeped and blinked constantly. The noise annoyed Reyna quite a bit. Mounted on the walls was an assortment of different theatrical masks, from Mardi Gras masks to wooden African masks to Greek theater masks. Grapevines brew through their mouths so that they seemed to have green leafy tongues, and red grapes appeared to be eyes behind the masks.

But the strangest thing was the stuffed leopard's head above the fireplace. The eyes followed Reyna, and she just knew that it was alive. When it snarled at Reyna, she barely jumped.

"Now, Seymour," Chiron chided. "Reyna is a friend. Behave yourself. And Reyna, please excuse the décor. It was a parting gift from our old director before he was recalled to Olympus. He has a strange sense of humor…"

"Grapes, leopards… Bacchus is your director?" Reyna asked warily.

"Dionysus, actually. But yes. Please, sit. We need to talk."

His eyes were as dark as wells, and it unnerved Reyna. She sat down, looking around for the nearest escape route. "Reyna, would you mind telling me where you're from?"

"I really wish that I knew" Reyna replied. She told him the story of waking up on the bus without any memories and the fight on the Grand Canyon, ending with crashing into the lake of Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was a good listener. He didn't react to the story, other than to nod at Reyna every once in a while.

"I see. You must have questions for me."

"Only one, sir. What did you mean when you told me that I should be dead?"

Chiron sighed. "Well, Reyna. Do you know what those marks on your arm mean? The color of your shirt? Do you remember anything?"

Reyna looked at the tattoo on her forearm: SPQR, the crossed sword and torch, and four straight lines. "Well, the _ventus_ that we fought at the Grand Canyon said something about being a _praetor_ of the twelfth legion? And something about a 'saving grace'? Chiron, I'm so confused." Reyna confessed.

"Is that all, child?" he asked her, concern etched into his features.

"Well, when Malcom and I were walking here, I had a flashback of sorts. One was of a boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing golden armor and a purple toga. There was another boy with abnormally pale skin and pale hair and pale eyes that I was arguing with in front of a marble building. But, that's all I can remember. Maybe some other things around here will spark my memories. Thank you, Chiron." Reyna stood up to leave, but Chiron stopped her.

"Child, do you know where you are, or who I am?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, you're Chiron the centaur, who trained Greek heroes like Heracles, and this is some sort of safe haven for demigods, children of the Olympians, to keep them protected from monsters. Am I correct?"

"Yes. And you believe those gods still exist?"

"Yes, but we shouldn't worship them or anything. But they are a powerful part of civilization. They move from country to country as the power shifts –like they moved from Greece into Rome."

"_I couldn't have said it better myself._" Something about Chiron's voice had changed. "_So you already know about the gods… You've been claimed already, haven't you?_"

"_Maybe, but I'm not sure._"

Seymour the leopard snarled angrily in Reyna's direction.

Reyna suddenly realized what had just happened. Chiron had just spoken a different language and she had understood it perfectly, and then responded in the same language. "_Quis erat _–" Reyna stopped herself and made a conscious effort to speak English. "What was that?"

"It was Latin, and only few demigods understand a few phrases, not to mentionbe able to speak it fluently without any instruction. I think I know who you are Reyna, and your presence here could mean disaster for the camp."

"Wow, you must be an extremely inspiring teacher, Chiron. Thank you for your pep talk" Reyna responded angrily. "I should go… I'll see if Percy or Malcom or someone can show me around…"

Reyna was standing up when green mist started spewing out of Seymour's mouth. Reyna instinctively gripped her bracelet, ready for an attack. The mist started to cling together until it formed the shape of a woman wearing black robes. She wore a goatskin cloak –the symbol of a Roman soldier– and a hood that covered her face.

_Would you really attack me, the guardian of your precious camp and patron of your Saving Grace, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano? _The woman chided.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" Reyna demanded.

_Quiet, we have little time. You must free me before the solstice if you wish to regain your memories, little hero. My prison grows stronger by the hour. _

"You took my memories?" Reyna asked in disbelief.

_It was necessary! Do you want to live or not, little girl? You've always tried my patience, but this is a test. I wanted to send your partner, but I was told that you would be the better hero. So prove yourself as a warrior if you want to remember. Free me by the solstice! _The woman gave out one last cry, and then disappeared into murky mist once more.

Time unfroze, and Chiron said, "I'm sure one of the campers will show you around, Reyna. I apologize. Wait, weren't you just sitting down?" Chiron took note of the surroundings and of Reyna's weapon.

"I think that Seymour just ate a goddess." Reyna told him, and explained what had happened.

Before Chiron could comment, Percy and a red haired girl ran up to the house, holding Piper, and looking like they had just run through all of camp. "What happened?" Reyna asked.

"Hera's Cabin. Vision. Bad." He caught his breath and leaned against the wall.

The red haired girl spoke up. "I think that. I think that I may have killed her…"

**Hey Guys! I had a bunch of finals today. Two of them were impossibly easy. US History was easy, but then I had Physics, which was pretty much impossible. But enough about me and my boring school life! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So from now on, it'll mostly be Leo and Reyna with a few Piper chapters here and there. For the record, I don't hate Piper, she can just be annoying at times. Bye!**

**~Nerd and Proud~**


	7. VII Reyna

**VII Reyna**

Reyna and the redhead, who introduced herself as Rachel, put Piper on the couch while Percy rushed down the hall to get a med kit. Piper was breathing, but unconscious, almost as if she were in a coma of sorts.

"Rachel, what happened?" Chiron asked, trying to calm the group down.

"I wish I knew," she said. "As soon as I got to camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin. I went inside. Percy and Piper came in while I was in there. We talked for a bit, and then I blanked out. Percy said I spoke in a different voice or something."

"Was it a prophecy?"

"No, this felt different. Almost as if something else was trying to speak through me from far away…"

Percy came back into the room, holding a leather pouch. He crouched next to Piper. "Chiron, what happened back there. It was weird. I've heard the Oracle voice quite a lot, and this wasn't it. She sounded like an old woman. She grabbed Piper and told her –"

"To free her from prison." Reyna finished.

"Reyna, tell them. Percy, the medicine bag, please."

Chiron trickled some drops from a medicine vial into Piper's mouth while Reyna explained what happened. She told them about the room freezing, the misty woman who claimed to be the patron of her saving grace.

When she was done, Percy asked, "So, creepy mist ladies, huh?" He was obviously trying to relax the mood, but it wasn't really helping.

"Percy…" Rachel began to chide him, but Percy held up his hand.

"Your patron? Not parent? Are you sure, Reyna?" Percy asked, causing Reyna to hiss. She had a feeling that she didn't like to be doubted.

"No, she said patron. I'm sure of it. And she mentioned being the guardian of camp. Do you know who that is?" Reyna asked the three.

"No, as far as I know, Camp Half-Blood doesn't have a godly patron. Annabeth would know…" Percy trailed off and Rachel coughed.

"Um, if I may, at school, I read a lot about mythology so I can't try and help out more when at camp. Anyways, I came across a Roman mythology book, and it mentioned something about Juno, who is Hera, wearing a goatskin cloak like the one Reyna described. So maybe, it's Hera messing with all of us again?" Rachel interrupted quietly.

Just as Percy was about to speak, Chiron said, "Piper needs rest. We should discuss this later."

"NO, we talk about this now. Chiron, this could be a clue about Annabeth! Hera's always hated Annabeth, maybe she has something to do with her disappearance?" Percy exclaimed.

"Perseus, that is enough. Show Reyna around camp. She still needs a tour. Rachel, keep an eye on Piper. I have something I need to do." Chiron ordered, angry once more.

Percy grabbed Reyna's wrist and dragged her out of the house, muttering in Ancient Greek the whole way. "We're going to Cabin 15. They might be able to help. I think."

"Why Cabin 15? What's there?"

"If Rachel and I are right, a way to get your memory back." Percy told her.

* * *

They headed to a newer wing of cabins in the southwest corner of the green. Some of them were fancy, with glowing walls, Grecian columns, and blazing torches, but Cabin 15 was not so dramatic. It was an old-fashioned prairie home with mud walls and a grass roof. There was a wreath of red flowers hanging over the door. Reyna thought they were poppies.

"So, is this my parent's cabin?" Reyna inquired.

"Oh, gods no. This is the Hypnos cabin. He's the god of sleep. I don't think he's your parent because I've known you for about four hours and you haven't tried to fall asleep yet. But come on, I think that we might get memory help here."

Even though it was almost dinnertime, three kids were sleeping on their bunks. A warm fire crackled in the hearth. Over the mantel, a tree branch hung, each twig dripping white liquid into a collection of tin bowls. Reyna was almost tempted to try the liquid. Almost.

Reyna turned to look at Percy and saw that he was drifting off to sleep. She nudged him, saying "Wake up!"

"Sorry, I always get tired when I come here." Percy grinned easily and Reyna almost forgot the angry look on his face from earlier. But I would take the Ares cabin over this place any day. At least in the Ares cabin I can always threaten to plunge them in toilet water. Here, they would just sleep through it."

Reyna raised an eyebrow at Percy, causing him to shake his head. He then walked over to the nearest kid and shook him awake. "Clovis! Get up!"

The kid was obviously not a warrior. He looked like a baby cow, with a blonde tuft of hair on his wedge-shaped head, with thick features and a thick neck. His body was stocky, but he had spindly arms, as if he'd never lifted anything heavier than a pillow. He was definitely not up to military grade.

Percy yanked him out of the bed and forced him to stand up so that he couldn't go back to sleep. A smart plan, Reyna thought. "We need your help, and then you can go back to sleep. Ok?"

"Sure, whatever. What do you need?" Clovis asked. Percy explained Reyna's situation. "So," Clovis said, turning to Reyna. "You don't remember anything, huh?"

"Well, I have two memories. Other than that, I get impressions and feelings, telling me that I'm not supposed to be here." Reyna then explained her two memories at Clovis' insistence. Percy raised an eyebrow at Reyna's memory of Jason.

"Does the Queen have a boyfriend?" Percy teased.

"Huh?"

"Well, Reyna means 'queen' in Spanish. Piper told me that Leo calls you 'queen' sometimes. That's how I found out." Percy explained sheepishly.

"Hey, you two! I want to go back to sleep! Pay attention!" Clovis shouted. "Reyna, close your eyes. I'm going to put you to sleep."

Reyna closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was on an island. It was… paradise. She was wearing some girly white dress and her hair was braided with flowers in it. She was playing with an older girl that looked exactly like her. The older girl wore a blue and white dress like Reyna's. Her hair was in a bun and a clipboard was in her hand. She wore a nametag the said "Hylla" on it.

Suddenly, Reyna's was shaking, and loud noises were all around her. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was sitting on a wooden chair by the hearth in Cabin 15. "Anything?" Clovis asked.

"I was on an island with a girl that looked like me, but older. I was wearing a white dress and my hair was braided with flowers. The older girl was wearing a blue and white dress with her hair in a bun. Her name was Hylla, I think."

Percy looked down, his expression guilty for some reason. "Hades, no…" he mumbled.

"Reyna, I think your memories were stolen. I don't know how you got that one memory, but everything I tried to help you with was gone. The only being that could do that is a god."

"I already know that!" Reyna snapped angrily. "It was Juno. She stole my memories"

"Juno?"

"For some reason, Reyna likes the Roman names," Percy explained.

"Hmm… Interesting. Reyna, you know how the gods move from country to country based on the influence, right?" Clovis asked, and she nodded. "Well, the personalities changed. When they moved to Rome, they became more war-like. Juno was a warrior and a guardian of Rome, and Pluto controlled wealth and death. There were also fully Roman gods and goddesses, like Janus and Bellona. Janus is the god of decisions and choices. Bellona is a lot like Athena. She's a goddess of war and a guardian of the homeland –"

"Clovis! What's the point?" Percy interrupted. "What does this have to do with Reyna?"

"I don't know… But whatever it is, it's not good." Clovis responded.

* * *

**Hey Fanfiction! Sorry for my long absence! I had finals, which are now over, volleyball camp and basketball camp, on the same days, and I had to learn the whole freaking Latin alphabet. But I'm back! Also, I want to wish AgurlNamedkyle (Guest) happy birthday, I think! She inspired me to get off my lazy butt and write. **

**Adios!**

**~Nerd and Proud~**


	8. VIII Leo

VIII Leo

The whole campfire idea sounded horrifying to Leo, considering what happened to his mom. Though it also sounded like a lot of fun, according to Will, who said that there were marshmallows, and corny, stupid songs.

The amphitheater steps were carved into the side of a hill, facing a stone-lined fire pit. Fifty or sixty kids filled the rows, clustered into groups under various banners, which Leo guessed was the symbol for each cabin.

Leo sat down with his new cabin mates, who totally couldn't take a joke, under a banner with a flaming hammer. Reyna was sitting next to Percy in the front row. Standing in front of the fire were a bunch of campers with different instruments, that looked like bizarre harps gone wrong, were jumping around leading some dorky song about armor.

After the song, some horse guy came to the front. "Campers! We have some new arrivals at camp!" he kept talking, but Leo zoned him out until he heard some redhead start saying something.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall-"_

Reyna shot to her feat. She looked feral, as if she'd been tasered too many times. Before anyone could say a word, Reyna called out, "_Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus,_"she chanted, as if in a trance. "_Et hostes ornamenta adent as ianuam necem._"

The redhead stammered out, "Reyna? You just finished the prophecy. And in Latin? How did you know that?"

Before Reyna could respond, some camper that was sitting under a golden banner called out, "Hot and smart!" Leo's blood started to boil. There were some whistles from random guys under different banners. What a bunch of jerks, Leo thought angrily.

Reyna glared at the offender then sat down, her posture perfect. Percy awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder and muttered something in an attempt to calm her down. The horse guy and the redhead kept talking. Leo was once again zoning out. He barely heard her talking about the Grand Canyon incidents. He did pay attention when she mentioned Piper fainting and the creepy mist lady appearing to Reyna, saying something about a patron and guardian.

"Reyna, do you remember you last name?"

Reyna put a hand to her head, as if the question hurt. "Avila… no… Arellano. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano"

"Well, Reyna, you have a quest."

Chiron proceeded to say something dark and scary about the winter solstice. "Well, thank you Captain Sunshine, "Annabeth retorted, glaring at Chiron. "I agree with Rachel. Reyna's been chosen to lead this quest, so-"

"Why hasn't she been claimed? Since she's apparently so important to camp!" some kid shouted.

Before anything else could be said, a woman in a Greek _chiton_ appeared. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, and looked eerily like the campers under the owl banner. "Campers!" she shouted. "Yes, Olympus is closed, but I have something important to announce. Reyna is not my daughter, but the daughter of a …friend… of mine. Reyna's mother doesn't have a cabin, so I am allowing her to stay in my cabin with my children for the duration of her time here. Any questions?" she had a commanding voice.

Percy stepped forward. "Lady Athena, just two questions. Who is Reyna's mother? Surely we can build her a cabin? Also, is there any news of Annabeth? We've searched almost everywhere and can't find her."

"Young sea-spawn, I honestly do not know. I have also searched everywhere that I can. As for you first question, Reyna's mother is …detained… for now. Her mother and I are both goddesses of strategy, so I agreed to claim her. I must return to Olympus. Good luck in you quest." And with that, she was gone.

Green smoke started to come out of the redhead's mouth. "_Child of battle, beware the earth,/The giant's revenge the seven shall birth,/ The forge and dove shall break the cage,/ And death unleash through Hera's rage._"

Percy spoke up again, "I'm guessing Reyna is the 'child of battle'? According to tradition, she can choose two companions."

"Well, obviously you Percy!" someone shouted from the Hermes cabin.

"No, Travis. I'm pretty sure that Hera is the reason that Annabeth disappeared so… And also I'm setting out to look for Annabeth tomorrow morning. Besides, the prophecy says who Reyna picks. Forge and dove, that's Hephaestus and Aphrodite."

Nyssa stood up and said, "Since Jake is injured, I'll go on the quest."

Leo rocketed to his feet. "I'm going to go. I have a great idea for the whole transportation issue. At least let me try!"

Reyna almost cracked a smile. "Leo, if you can get transportation figured out, then you're in."

Leo jumped up and pumped his fist saying, "Yes!"

Drew stood up. "Well, I guess I'll go. I can at least give you fashion advise while we travel, Reyna."

Piper stood up. "No! I'm supposed to go. Hera appeared to me, not Drew! I'm supposed to go on this quest."

"Hon, you haven't been claimed yet. And you're obviously no daughter of Aphrodite. We hold ourselves to higher standards. I'm better for this quest. I've been a camp for years, while Dumpster Girl has been here for what, five hours?" Drew asked. Leo saw almost everyone nod as if they were in a daze, but Reyna shook her head.

Before anything else could be said, Piper started to glow. She glowed in a creepy pink way. Her hair was magically perfect, which weirded Leo out, and she wore a Greek dress with a plunging neckline. Her dagger was now hung on a golden chord around Piper's waist. "What's going on? What's everyone looking at?" Piper asked.

The horse guy, Chiron, called out in a loud voice, "Hail, Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

**Hey guys! I have volleyball try-outs next week for high school and I'm super excited! Please review and tell me what you think! Bye now. **

**~Nerd and Proud~**


	9. IX Reyna

Reyna IX

After Piper was claimed, there was indeed Drew-drama. "But-but-but Dumpster Girl can't be related to me. My mom is Aphrodite! Her sign must have gotten mixed up with someone else's! Reyna's more likely be my sister, not this joke!" Drew exclaimed angrily.

"Um, excuse me?" Reyna asked angrily. She thought that Piper was plenty pretty to be an Aphrodite girl. Reyna remembered being annoyed whenever someone discredited her because she was a girl. Unfortunately, Reyna vaguely remembered it happening a lot.

"Drew, chill. Piper's leaving on the quest tomorrow and will probably be gone for like a week. That will give both of you enough time to cool down. All right?" Percy stood in between Drew and the other girls. "Just get through one night together, ok?"

"Fine…" the girls grumbled.

"Malcom! Can you show Reyna to your cabin and get her a bunk? Thanks!" Percy called out to the son of Athena.

"Sure Percy. Come on Reyna." Reyna took one glance back at Piper and Drew before following Malcom across the green to Cabin 6. It was a gray building with a carved owl over the door. Through the window, Reyna could see bookshelves, weapons, and some kind of whiteboard thing. Malcom opened the door and led Reyna inside.

He brought her to an empty bunk with white sheets and a gray quilt. There were only a few bunks with simple sheets and quilts. Most of them had gray sheets, while a few had blue, and one had a pale pink color. The quilts on top varied from bunk to bunk, as if campers had brought quilts from home. One bunk was empty. It had a few pictures taped to the wall. Reyna walked over to examine them.

One showed a picture of a seven year old girl with blonde hair and gray eyes standing in between two other kids. One had sandy blonde hair and blue (**Is that Luke's eye color? I didn't want to look it up**) eyes and was holding a sword and grinning excitedly. The third kid looked eerily familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. She had spiky black hair and blue eyes that Reyna could have sworn she'd seen before. "That's Annabeth's bunk" Malcom explained. "The kids in the photo are Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. Annabeth is the one in the middle."

Reyna nodded. The name Thalia Grace made her head explode. She knew her, or someone related to her. She had to. "Where's Thalia? What cabin is she in?" Reyna asked. Maybe Thalia knew who Reyna was!

Malcom shook his head. "Thalia's a hunter of Artemis. They come and go from camp. Why?"

"This is going to sound strange, but I know her eyes. I've seen them before. Do you know if she was ever a blonde? Or had a brother?" Reyna asked her mind racing.

"No, I don't think so. She's a daughter of Zeus and not many of those are around. The big three gods; Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, made a pact not to have children. All three of them broke it at some point or another. Anyways, you have to leave early tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep?" Malcom asked.

Now that he mentioned it, Reyna was exhausted. She smiled at Malcom and walked back to her bunk and fell asleep.

* * *

Reyna dreamed of wolves. She was in a clearing in the middle of a redwood forest. In front of her rose the ruins of a stone mansion. Low gray clouds blended with fog, and cold rain hung in the air. A pack of large gray beasts milled around her, brushing against her legs, snarling and baring their teeth. They gently nudged Reyna forward and into the ruins. The ground squelched under her feet as she walked. Stone spires of chimneys, no longer attached to anything, rose up like totem poles.

Reyna reached a rectangular pool of water. On the far side sat a giant she-wolf, several feet taller than Reyna. Her eyes glowed silver in the fog and her coat was a warm chocolate red. "I know this place. I remember it" Reyna said out loud, puzzled.

_Of course_,the she-wolf said._ You began your journey here as a pup. Now you must find your way back. A new quest, a new start. _

"Well, that's hardly fair" Reyna told the she-wolf, but as soon as she spoke, she knew she had made a mistake.

Wolves didn't feel sympathy. They never expected fairness. _Conquer or die, praetor. Conquer or die. _The wolf told Reyna. _Cleanse our house from these abominations. Clean the house of wolves, Reyna!_

"At least tell me who I am, Lupa. You of all will know who I am" Reyna asked.

_You? You are the Queen of Rome, as always. _The wolf curled her lip, as if she had made a clever joke. _Do not fail, daughter of battle. Finish you quest, free Juno, and come back to the saving grace._

* * *

**Hey guys it's Nerd here! So, tell me what you think of this chapter! Sorry that it's so short, I just didn't want to type out the whole chapter and just change his to her, etc. Enjoy this chapter and review telling me what you think!**


	10. X Reyna

X Reyna

When Reyna woke up, the events of the day before came rushing back to her. She looked down at herself and saw that she was still wearing the same clothes from the day before. No wonder she felt stiff and uncomfortable. Laid out on the foot of the bed were an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, a pair of worn blue jeans, and a pair of white crew socks. Next to the bed on the floor was a pair of purple and grey sneakers. Reyna picked up the clothes and softly knocked on the bathroom door. No one answered, so Reyna opened the door and walked in. Reyna took a shower to wash off all of the mud from the day before, and sighed in relief. At least she was clean.

After her shower, Reyna pulled on the orange T-shirt while trying to ignore the growing pit in her stomach. She pulled on the worn jeans along with the socks and shoes. Reyna brushed her hair with her fingers and resolved to ask to borrow a hair band and brush from the Aphrodite cabin. They of all people would have some to spare.

When Reyna was walking across the green to the Aphrodite cabin, Percy saw her and jogged over. "Hey, Reyna. We need to talk, seriously. You're not going to like what I have to say, so let's go somewhere more private." Percy told her, his voice and face serious.

"What?" Reyna asked, but found herself following the son of Poseidon anyways. They stopped at the edge of the woods.

Percy sat down on the grass and Reyna followed suit. "I think I know where you came from. But the last I know where you might have been, you would have been eleven or twelve. I have no idea where you could have been for the four years after that. Do you still want to know?" Reyna nodded warily.

"All right. So when I was thirteen, I snuck out of camp to go on a quest. This quest led me to the Sea of Monsters. I went on that quest with Annabeth, you know. Anyways, we ended up on Circe's island." The name Circe stirred something within Reyna. "When we got there, we were greeted by a girl name Hylla." Reyna gasped. Her head started pounding, and she rubbed her temples. "You ok?" Percy asked, and Reyna nodded. "We kind of accidently let a bunch of pirates loose on the island when Annabeth was changing me back into a human." Before Percy could finish, Reyna was holding her bracelet and it was already turning into a _pilum_. She lunged at Percy, who stepped out of the way.

"Whoa, what's up?" Percy asked.

"Those names, I know those people. Hylla, it sounds so familiar that it hurts. And Circe, I feel regret when I think about her name, but I don't know why. But I do remember rage, burning rage because of some kind of destruction. I think that I lived on that island and that I wanted revenge on you for destroying my home" Reyna finished and Percy nodded.

"That makes sense, I guess. You should get ready for your quest. I'll grab a backpack for you from the camp store. You'll do great. I have the feeling that this isn't your first quest, Reyna."

Percy walked towards the Big House, leaving Reyna utterly confused. Her face may have looked expressionless and stoic, but on the inside, she was a whirlwind of emotions. She was angry, so angry at Percy, but she also found respect for him, and sympathy because he lost Annabeth, the girl he loves. She was confused, because she was without memories, and had a tug in her stomach, constantly reminding her that she didn't belong at Camp Half-Blood.

Reyna finally remembered that she had been on her way to the Aphrodite cabin to talk to Piper about the plan and to borrow a hair brush and hair band. The raven-haired girl didn't hesitate to knock on the door to the pristine, pink, blue, and white doll-house like cabin. A girl with blonde hair (**A/N: Is Lacey a blonde?**) in two French braids and braces opened the door. "Hi, Reyna. Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"I believe so. Does your cabin have any spare hairbrushes and hair bands? I can't find any. I was also hoping to talk to Piper about our plans for the quest." Reyna answered confidently.

"Oh, sure. Come on inside." Reyna entered the threshold and stopped herself from shuddering. The interior was filled with pink and other pastel colors. A few campers were walking around the cabin, tidying up, but the majority of the demigods were asleep in their beds. Lacey led Reyna to the bathroom of the cabin and knocked on the door. "Drew? Reyna wants to borrow a brush and hair bands. Is that ok?"

After a few minutes, Drew came out of the bathroom. She was holding a purple paddle brush and two hair bands. "Here, Reyna. Take them. And while you're here, can you wake up Dumpster Girl? She needs to eat soon if you guys want to leave in a few hours. Well, I need my alone time." And with that, Drew sprawled out on her bed and began flipping through a magazine. Lacey sighed softly and smiled apologetically at Reyna for Drew's mood change. Reyna didn't really mind, though. Somewhere deep inside, she felt a connection with the coldhearted daughter of Aphrodite.

Reyna was pulled out of her thoughts by Piper rolling out of her bed and onto the floor. Lacey winced at the loud sound that was made. Piper shot up and looked around her. "Oh, hey Reyna. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the plan. Chiron thinks that we should go see Boreas, who apparently is the most helpful of the wind gods. I'm pretty sure that he's in Canada, but he might be in Maine. I'll ask Malcom soon. How does that sound to you?" Reyna asked, but she already had a plan. Asking Piper about it was just a formality, at least it was in Reyna's mind.

"Ok, sure. I'm going to get some food for breakfast before we go. Do you want to join me?" Piper asked.

"I have to ask Malcom about Boreas, and then get some supplies together in a backpack. I'll see if I can meet you at the dining pavilion, though." Reyna responded.

Reyna walked out of the dollhouse cabin and went back into the Athena cabin. Malcom was awake and reading a book that seemed to be written in Ancient Greek. "Hey Malcom. So for the quest, I was thinking that we should go see Boreas for help with the winds. And because he's the north wind, I was thinking that he's in either Maine or Quebec. Do you know where he is?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, good question, Reyna. I'm fairly certain that he is in Quebec. Annabeth would know for sure, but… well, you know. Do you have a backpack to hold supplies?" Malcom asked.

Just as Reyna was about to respond, there was a knock on the door. Percy opened it and walked into the tidy cabin. "Here Reyna. I put some Ambrosia, Nectar, an extra camp shirt and jeans, two water bottles, and a few bags of trail mix in a backpack for you. I should actually start heading out myself. I'll see you after the quest, ok?" Reyna nodded and Percy handed her the backpack before leaving.

"Reyna, you should go eat. You guys have to leave soon. And good luck" Malcom told her. The raven-haired girl nodded and started to leave the quiet cabin, mentally preparing herself for the quest ahead. Just as Reyna was about to open the door, Butch hurled the door open and ran into the building.

"Malcom! Hurry, the dragon is back!"


	11. XI Leo

XI Leo

Leo realized that flying into the middle of camp with a previously haywire dragon wasn't his smartest idea. All the satyrs were running around screaming, "Don't eat me!" and most of the campers were holding various weapons and staring at him and Festus, trying to decide whether to attack the bronze dragon or not.

He saw Reyna and a blonde guy run out of one of the cabins. Reyna stared up at the dragon and sighed. "Valdez! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Rey, I'm hurt! This is our transportation! Festus here is gonna go with us on the quest. Isn't that right, bud?" Leo responded, certain that he looked like a maniac from all the stares he was getting.

Reyna laughed. "Really? Festus means happy in Latin. You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?"

"Well of course, my Queen. How else are we going to travel?" Leo asked, accidently calling her 'my Queen', as he had called the fake/ old Reyna. The obsidian eyed girl raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but she didn't comment.

Leo and Festus landed on the green. The archers lowered their bows and most of the kids took a step back from the son of Hephaestus and his newfound mechanical friend. Reyna stepped forward, a backpack slung over her shoulders. "Hold up for a moment, we have to get Piper. I believe that she is grabbing last minute supplies" Reyna told Leo, as if giving a progress report on a mission instead of simply saying where their friend was.

Just as Reyna finished speaking, Piper ran across the green with a black backpack on her back. She was wearing somewhat plain blue jeans, worn hiking boots, and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Leo showed the two girls the saddle-like seats he had found in Festus' scales, and the three clambered onto the dragon, preparing themselves for the long flight to Quebec.

The blonde guy spoke up suddenly, startling Leo. "You guys should hurry up. It's best not to leave an antsy dragon waiting. And Reyna, don't worry too much. Your memories will come back to you in their own time. Piper, you can do more than you think you can. Don't underestimate yourself. Leo, try not to get yourself injured out there. Actually, if any of you three gets injured, I'm going to look to you for answers, ok?" The blonde guy's face took a sharp edge as he talked to Leo. The guy obviously wanted their mission to go without too many injuries, and Leo was responsible if anything bad happened.

"Ok, Malcom. We got it. Besides, we have to get going. Can't leave a dragon waiting, right?" Piper answered, a small smile on her face. Malcom waved goodbye, and the three, well four, took off into the sky. As Leo looked back at Camp Half-Blood, he could have sworn that he saw someone with messy black hair standing at the top of Half Blood Hill, watching them leave with an almost wistful expression on his face.

* * *

Flying is amazing, Leo thinks as he almost expertly guides Festus through the foggy clouds of Connecticut. Leo is in the front, with Reyna behind him and Piper last. When Leo turns around to ask Reyna a question, she is seemingly lost in thought, a faraway look on her face.

"Reyna, what's up?" Leo asks her, his eyebrows drawing closer together in an expression of worry.

Reyna glanced behind her at Piper, who was sound asleep, before answering. "It's nothing really. But Percy thinks that he may have known me, but that would have been when I was eleven or twelve. I'm just trying to remember my life. These expressions keep coming into my head, and it's strange. It really is. Words like _principio_ and _Graecus_ keep popping into my head, and I'm not sure what they mean. Well, I know that _Graecus_ is Greek in Latin, but I'm not sure how or why I know that. If that even makes any sense…" Reyna's voice trailed and she looked around at the clouds.

Leo simply nodded and turned back around, not sure what to say. It was obvious that the raven haired girl was troubled by her amnesia, which was obvious, but Leo simply didn't know what to do about it. Reyna surprised Leo by asking, "Not to be too blunt or anything, but we, well you and me, we weren't dating or anything, were we?"

"Well, Your Majesty, we kind of were, I guess. Piper always said that we, the two of us, were at that awkward stage in the relationship where 'you both like each other, but are too stubborn to admit it, so you are at a standstill as to what you should do' quote courtesy of Piper McLean. I'm not even sure if that made sense. Oh geez…" Leo ended awkwardly, certain that his face was bright red and glad that Reyna couldn't see him.

"Well, that's the thing Leo. Maybe it isn't the correct protocol to be telling you this, but I've been getting flashes of memories every once in a while, and most of them are about a boy…" Reyna put a hand on Leo's shoulder, and Leo closed his eyes.

"So you've been having flashbacks of some kind?" Leo asked Reyna, happy that she could remember something, but also resigned, as he had a feeling that Reyna had someone in her life before she was dumped at the Wilderness School.

"It's strange, I can't picture his face, and I don't know his name, but I remember his eyes. Fierce and electric blue, I believe. I don't think anyone else has those kind of eyes. And there's something about a 'saving grace' that Dylan mentioned. What do you –Whoah!" Reyna exclaimed as Festus jerked and shuddered.

"I don't know what happened! Festus should be working perfectly!" Leo exclaimed, miffed that Reyna thought he couldn't fix Festus.

"No, it's not Festus. 2 o'clock" Leo very stupidly looked up and slightly to the right.

"I don't see anything, Rey" Leo responded, puzzled.

"Your other 2 o'clock" Piper corrected, mostly likely annoyed that she was woken up so suddenly.

Leo looked forward to see two angry-looking angels with purple wings and wicked swords. "Do you think they're friendly?" Piper asked hopefully, probably not wanting to fight monsters so soon into the quest.

"You never do know" Reyna responded, sounding alert and collected.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for this crazy long delay! I've been so busy with volleyball and school that I have had no free time. I haven't even been able to read since September! So please, no BoO spoilers in comments. But anyways, you guys are so awesome for sticking with me thus far. I want to thank everyone who reviewed at all on this story. Your comments and suggestions mean a lot to me. And once again, I don't hate Piper, I just think that she's annoying and whiney. She won't be killed off, unless that happens in BoO, but she may not be one of the Seven. It'll probably be Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Reyna, Jason, Frank, and Hazel as the Seven, but I'm still working out the details. Hopefully chapter 12 will come much faster than this one. Bye!**

**~Nerd and Proud**


	12. XII Reyna

Reyna XII

Reyna wasn't sure what to think about the purple angels. They obviously weren't real angels, as they had purple wings and sharp, jagged icicle swords, but they came fairly close. The two winged teenagers stopped next to Festus, giving Reyna a better look at them. One of the 'angels' was wearing black pants that were way to tight, a loose white shirt that seemed like it was from the 1980's, and shiny black boots. His hair was slicked back and many angry red zits covered his face. The second angel wore an oversized hockey jersey, faded jeans, and black ice skates. "Hello, I am Zethes" the first winged man began "and this is my brother, Cal, short for Calais. We are sorry to inform you that we must destroy your dragon machine. It is unauthorized to be here." Zethes spoke in a tone that said he wanted to do the opposite, but he was required to by his job. His tone of voice made Reyna's skin crawl and she was sure that someone she knew previously used that same voice against her.

Before Reyna could formulate what to say in response, Piper spoke up "Mr. Zethes, we are having a malfunction with our dragon. It would be tragic if we were to plummet to the ground on top of all these innocent mortals, wouldn't it?" Festus shuddered to help prove Piper's point. Something about Piper's voice rubbed Reyna the wrong way. Some of the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and she let out an involuntary shudder.

"Yes, the girl is pretty… I mean, we must take you somewhere where you can repair your dragon" Zethes responded, grinning at Piper.

"Thank you" Piper responded, her voice sounded normal again and Reyna's muscles relaxed. Cal and Zethes led the three of them to an opening in the hotel. The penthouse was freezing. Literally. Ice covered most of the walls and furniture and a thin layer of snow was on the floor, almost like a white fluffy carpet. The three of them clambered off of Festus and Zethes wrinkled his nose. "The dragon must stay. Fire and ice do not get along" Leo nodded and pressed something behind the Dragon's back right leg. Slowly, Festus the dragon compacted until he was an extremely heavy carry on suitcase. Leo took a step forward, but Zethes spoke up again, "You still reek of fire. You cannot go into Father's throne room"

Piper protested, saying "He's a son of Hephaestus! What do you expect? Just let us see Boreas"

"No can do, mademoiselle. The boy stays here with Calais. NO exceptions." Zethes declared, putting his foot down.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll be fine. Cal and I can chat about pizza and hockey, right?" Leo looked at the second winged man and grinned.

"Hockey?" Cal asked, a happy gleam in his eyes.

Before Reyna was able to check with Leo if all was okay, another teenager came down the stairs of the penthouse. She had pale skin and very dark hair that was similar to Reyna's own hair. Her coffee brown eyes gleamed unnaturally coldly and her dress was white silk that made her seem even paler than she was.

Out of the corner of her eye, Reyna saw Leo hurriedly fixing his hair and straighten up. She thought that Leo's reaction was ridiculous, but she didn't feel as if she could judge. Almost unconsciously, Reyna analyzed the girl as a threat and her hand instinctively wrapped around her bracelet.

"Who are you, demigods?" the girl asked, her voice just as cold as her eyes. She looked over the trio and her face remained expressionless.

Reyna did not know what came over her, but all she knew was that words were coming out of her mouth, "I am the daughter of Bellona, and I request to see Boreas immediately"

The girl raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I am Khione, the goddess of ice and snow. Come, my father will see you. That is, except for the son of Hephaestus. He must stay with Calias while I take you and the daughter of Aphrodite to my father. It would be… unwise to mix fire and ice"

Reyna glanced back at Leo one last time before squaring her shoulders and lifting her head. She followed Khione gracefully, determination filling her body. As they walked up the icy stairs, Reyna's thoughts drifted back to the blonde haired boy she had remembered at Camp Half-Blood. Something about his memory made Reyna feel safe and oddly warm. Reyna quickly shook the thought of the boy out of her head and tried to focus on a plan.

The goddess led them up the stairs of the penthouse and into another room. If the rest of the suite had been cold, then the next room was a meat locker. Reyna fought the natural urge to shiver. She remembered something the wolf had told her when she was a kid, "Never show weakness to the enemy" and Reyna definitely did not want to show weakness.

A heavy mist hung in the air in the room. A thick layer of snow coated the ground and there were multiple ice statues of various people ranging from Greek warriors to medieval knights to modern soldiers dressed in camouflage. The mist seemed to clear slowly and Reyna could barely make out the outline of someone sitting on a throne of some sort. Khione pushed the two forward, causing Reyna to lose her footing. Piper helped Reyna up off of the icy floor and the two walked closer the throne until they could clearly see that it was indeed a man sitting upon an icy throne.

(**A/N: I don't speak French, so I used google translate for this. It's probably wrong and has horrible grammar, so yeah**) "Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici?" the man asked.

Khione stepped forward to speak, but Piper beat her to it. "Je suis Piper, la fille d'Aphrodite, et ce est Reyna, béni par Athena. Nous sommes en quête de Héra, reine des dieux. On nous a dit de suivre les monstres pour complee notre quête et qui nous a conduit à prendre d'assaut les esprits. Êtes-vous en mesure de nous aider?"

Reyna had no idea what either of the two had said, but it did sound pretty. Reyna had a feeling that the language being spoken was French. She was able to catch a few words, such as 'Piper' 'Aphrodite' 'Reyna' 'Athena' and 'Hera', giving Reyna the notion that Piper was explaining why they were even there.

The man on the throne spoke up, "You have honored me by speaking in my tongue and I will give you the same honor. How am I able to help you?"

For the first time in the icy room, Reyna spoke up. "Lord Boreas, we are to free Hera of her prison. We followed the storm spirits and were given the advice to see you and ask for your guidance in our quest. Will you help us?"

For a moment, Boreas was silent. Then, he flickered and was wearing a Roman toga. His hair was now _ and his eyes gleamed coldly. "Show me your right forearm, Reyna" Reyna complied. The Northern Wind looked at the 'SPQR', the crossed sword and torch, and the four bars on Reyna's forearm before releasing her. "Juno is up to her tricks again, daughter of Bellona. A child of Rome among Greeks… This will surely end in blood. I'm sure Aeolus will be delighted with your deaths. I shall aid you with the gift of advice. Well, Praetor of Rome, if you bring some storm spirits, venti if you will, to Aolous he will probably help you on your quest. And, Reyna, I must ask, how have you not killed each other yet?"

Piper seemed at a loss for words. She stuttered, but Reyna spoke up: "Lord Aquilon, my memories were taken, if that's what you mean. I can recall random pieces of my life, but for the most part, I have no recollection of my life before I went to Camp Half-Blood. But, what do you mean when you say that we'll tear each other apart?"

The god simply laughed and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Before the two demigods could leave, Khione spoke up. "The two are rather pretty. I could have much fun with the Roman as a statue. Please Father, let us keep them here as statues." Khione's dark eyes gleamed malignantly.

Reyna wanted to speak out against Khione's words and retaliate, but something came to her mind. _A queen does not retaliate to those below her_, the words came with a soft voice that, oddly enough, seemed like home to Reyna.

As it turned out, Aquilon responded for the demigods. "Khione, return to your chambers. The demigods are now here as guests and are free to leave whenever they choose. Preferably as soon as possible. Do not act like a spoiled child. That goes for you as well, Zethes"

The two immortals grumbled as they left the throne room. "Well, demigods, please leave and return to your quest. Your presence is rather annoying. Leave"

The two girls glanced at each other. Reyna bowed to the god and walked out of the throne room with her head held high.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay. I had midterms, then 4 huge projects, volleyball tryouts, and then finals. I just didn't have time to write until now. Anyways, Merry Christmas! (Unless you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Early Thursday!) Oh, I'm going to start QoU (question of the update). Today's question is: What color is Chiron's horse hair?**

**~Nerd**


	13. XIII Leo

Leo XIII

Leo was glad to see Reyna and Piper uninjured when they left the throne room. Of course, Reyna looked really pissed off, but Leo figured he could talk to her later about that. "So, what's the plan? Where to next?"

"I'm actually not too sure. Boreas didn't give us much advice, besides saying that we will probably kill each other. He said to go to Aeolous with the storm spirits, but we don't exactly have storm spirits" Reyna replied, rubbing her right temple with her thumb.

"Well, I don't think Aeolous is going to be in Canada, so I think it'll be safe to head south. What do you think?" Leo asked the other two girls, trying to be helpful on the quest.

"You know, I think I remember Malcom saying something about Chicago. It can't hurt to try going there. I say we leave immediately. This place gives me the creeps" Piper put in. To Leo, the idea made sense. Wasn't it windy in Chicago? It made sense that the 'Master of the Winds' would live in a busy city, right?

Reyna nodded to something Piper had said while Leo was thinking. Reyna started to leave the entry hall and Piper followed suit. Leo rolled Festus the suitcase behind him until he could return to dragon form.

* * *

As they were flying south, the clouds in the sky started to worry Leo. It wouldn't be a good idea to fly on a metal dragon if there's lightning, he realized. Leo turned around in his seat and caught Reyna's attention. "I don't like the look of these clouds. I say that we should land soon. We've covered a lot of ground, but I don't want to be up in the air if there's a lightning storm"

Reyna glanced at the sky as if she hadn't noticed the clouds until just then. "Agreed. Let's land before it starts raining, if we can" the raven haired girl responded.

Leo was looking for a good landing spot when they started to fall. While trying to stop Festus' fall, Leo barely noticed himself telling the girls to jump off onto a good landing spot. He saw Reyna and Piper jump off into a ruined building. He saw Reyna land with a roll and unsteadily get to her feet, while Piper tried to land on her feet and then crumpled to the ground. As Festus and Leo got closer and closer to the abandoned building, Leo felt himself falling off of the bronze dragon. He landed painfully on his shoulder, but he knew that there wasn't any real damage.

He stood up and saw Piper sitting on the ground and Reyna staring at Piper's ankle. "Leo, Piper broke her ankle. I'm going to have to set it. Hold her down while I do it" she turned to Piper "This is going to hurt. I need you to take deep breaths and try to relax your leg, ok?" Piper nodded. Leo held her down and braced himself. There was a crack and Piper kneed him in the stomach with her uninjured leg.

"Ow" Piper breathed out.

"Piper, for an Aphrodite, you sure kick really hard. Hephaestus, that hurt" Leo said.

"Leo, can you grab something to make a splint for Piper's leg? I'll grab some ambrosia" Leo nodded and walked around the catwalk in search of supplies. Reyna kneeled by the backpack and sifted through its contents until she found the plastic bag containing the squares of ambrosia.

Leo walked back to the two girls with a few boards of stiff wood, bubble wrap, and duct tape. "Will this work?" he asked Reyna.

She carefully tested the wood. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks Leo" She wrapped Piper's ankle in the bubble wrap, then placed the two firmest boards on the left and right sides of Piper's ankle. Using the duct tape, Reyna bound the makeshift splint together. "Well, it's not perfect or doctor approved, but it'll have to do for now. What do we do until the storm passes?" Reyna asked the two. Piper hadn't moved, but Leo and Reyna sat around her to make a circle or sorts.

"I have to fix Festus. I think something went wrong in his wiring and it needs to be fixed if we're going to keep flying on his back" Leo told the two.

"Ok, I don't want to separate, but I can't move with my ankle" Piper said.

"Um, Leo how long do you think it will take to fix? I have a bad feeling about this place, but I can't explain it" Reyna admitted.

"Anywhere from fifteen minutes to a couple of hours. You two stay here and I'll fix Festus. When that's done I'll come back up and we'll take turns keeping watch. Sound ok?" Leo asked.

"I don't think we should separate" Piper spoke up.

"Me neither But Leo has to fix Festus and you can't really move much with a broken ankle. I feel more comfortable leaving Leo alone than you. Not that I mean to offend" Reyna looked back and forth between Piper and Leo while she talked.

Leo stood up and brushed the dust off of his jeans. He fiddled with his tool belt for a few seconds before carefully walked down the stairs to the catwalk. He walked through the eerie maze of old machine parts and shuddered involuntarily. He found a door that led outside to a bunch of capsized porta-potties. He saw Festus a few feet away, his red eyes occasionally flashing. Leo sighed as he made his way around porta-potty slush to get to Festus to begin working. Once he opened the control panel at the back of Festus' head he was instantly confused "How did all of this snow get here? Did your panel open up in Quebec?" Leo tried to remember if he had noticed Festus' control panel open. No, he had been talking to Reyna when all of a sudden they were at Boreas' place. Leo cursed in Spanish, he had been too busy trying to talk to the beautiful amnesiac to pay attention to his dragon. Leo sighed and began to work on repairing the bronze dragon.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've just been really busy in school and sports and just haven't had time to write. Plus I'm in a pla and have been busy with that as well. I hope you liked this chapter. Anyways, for the answer to the QoU, Chiron's horse hair is white in the books and brown in the movie, so yeah... This time's question is: Who is your favorite demigod from Percy Jackson and the Olympians (not Heroes of Olympus)?**

**~Nerd**


	14. XIV Reyna

Reyna XIV

Once Leo left, Piper turned to Reyna expectantly. "Spill. I saw the way Leo was staring at you. What happened?" Reyna knew immediately what the daughter of Venus, actually Aphrodite, meant but did not immediately respond.

Instead, Reyna clasped her bracelet until it formed a _pilum_. She paced the catwalk for a few seconds before finally sitting back down in front of Piper. "On the way to Quebec, when you were asleep, Leo and I talked. I told him that I remembered a boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and… Anyways" Reyna shook her head and forced herself out of her reverie. "Leo then told me that he was dating the 'fake' me before all of this began. He realizes that it wasn't real, but there was this look in his eyes. I can't describe it, but I understood it" what Reyna didn't tell Piper was that she knew what the look in Leo's eyes was as soon as she had seen it. Loss. Hurt. Determination. A false façade. Reyna couldn't remember feeling those emotions, but she somehow just knew that she had felt them.

Suddenly, the girls heard a voice from below the catwalk. "Reyna! Piper! I'm done fixing Festus! I need you two to come down so we can leave! I'm not sure if we can get you two on him from the catwalk" the voice sounded exactly like Leo, his voice rising and falling at all of the right places. Piper started to get up, but Reyna stopped her.

"Hey, Leo, you idiot! Piper busted her ankle, remember? We have to think of another way to get her on your dragon!"

Reyna could barely hear Leo curse under his breath in Spanish. "How about I come up there and we carry her down?" Leo asked.

"Um do I get a say in this?" Piper asked, joining the conversation.

"That's the best way, unless you want to risk breaking the catwalk because we tried to land Festus up here" Reyna retorted tartly, to busy thinking to be nice to Piper.

They heard footsteps as Leo walked up the stairs to the catwalk, but they seemed to be too heavy or Leo's small frame. Piper glanced at Reyna, worried by the noise. Reyna motioned for Piper to stay where she was, while Reyna readied her spear in preparation for whatever was coming up the stairs, because it was definitely not Leo.

Piper kept talking, making it seem like the two of them were having a conversation. A shadow that was too big to be Leo appeared, sending chills up and down Reyna's spine. Suddenly, before Reyna could strike with her spear, she felt something hard hit her head and felt herself fall to the ground, barely aware of her surroundings.

(**A/N: Leo saves the day the same way in the book, but this is from Reyna's perspective, so she unconscious during that moment**). Reyna woke up to see the goddess of marriage in a cage of tendrils. "Ah, Reyna. How are you doing?" she asked almost mockingly.

"Juno, why am I here?" Reyna asked, annoyance filling her voice.

"Oh, a day with that impertinent boy Perseus Jackson and you're already disrespecting me. In any case, I was trapped here by the giants. Polyphemus is rising, Reyna, and you must stop him with your two friends. But beware, in the future your trio will be reduced to a duo. You must free me from the Earth itself. I cannot talk any longer. My captive is starting to end this message to you. Free me Reyna!"

Once Reyna woke up, they were already back in the air. She was slumped against Leo as if she had been asleep. Had the events in the warehouse been a dream?

Leo must have felt her stirring, as he turned around in his seat and said with a cheery grin, "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?" Leo smirked at Reyna in a way that made the amnesiac feel like she had forgotten something else.

Suddenly, all of the memories from the warehouse came rushing back to her. "What happened at the warehouse, Leo?"

"Nothing too bad. You were knocked unconscious by a cyclops and Piper was captured too. She couldn't do much with a busted ankle" Reyna looked behind her to see Piper asleep, a few bruises on her face and arms, but otherwise looked fine. "Ah, _me Reina_, you're worse off than Beauty Queen back there. Anyways, I just finished fixing up Festus when I saw these three cyclops trying to roast you and Piper upside down over a bonfire. I made a remote control toy and used my awesomeness" Leo winked at Reyna here "to defeat the cyclops and free you two. Piper helped me carry you onto Festus and then she passed out. And here we are, a few hours later" Leo finished his long explanation and Reyna nodded. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was not an acceptable battle report, causing Reyna to furrow her eyebrows in concentration. "You all right, Rey?" Leo asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I think I just remembered something. I was just thinking about battle reports and how yours was unacceptable. Maybe my dad was in the military or something?" Reyna asked, still struggling to remember her past.

"Hey, is that a storm spirit?" Piper asked, having just woken up.

"I don't think so, Beauty Queen" Leo yelled, before looking closer at the shifting winds. "Wait, yeah it might be. What do we do?"

"Follow it!" the two girls exclaimed at the son of Hephaestus.

Festus dipped into a dive to follow the storm spirit until they reached Chicago. After chasing the storm spirits around Chicago, the group reached a fountain that the storm spirits went down the drain of. "How do we follow them down there?" Piper asked. "There's no way that we'll fit" Reyna saw Leo nod in agreement, but she had an idea.

She walked up to the storm drain and said, "anoichtó" (**A/N: 'Open' in Greek**). The words burned Reyna's tongue and made her shudder, but the drain slowly opened until there was a hole large enough for a person to drop through. Reyna looked down the hole and saw that there was a ladder along the side. "I think I figured it out. Ready to go?"

Piper nodded and struggled to her feet, but Leo stopped. "Reyna, we have to rest for longer. Piper's ankle is still busted and I can tell that you need to eat. Plus, I'm hungry. Let's sleep in the sewer and then keep going in the morning, ok?" Leo asked, knowing that if they didn't stop soon, they would have to take a permanent break.

After the three climbed down into the sewer, the trio set up camp for the first time during their quest. Reyna set out her jacket as a bed, while Piper leaned against the wall and took stock of their supplies. Leo was pulling random ingredients out of his tool belt to start cooking. A thought occurred to Reyna as she watched Leo set out his ingredients. "How are you going to light a fire down here?" she asked, watching as Leo squirmed to come up with an answer.

**Hey guys! I hope that you liked this chapter! I'm on spring break this week, so I'll try to update more, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As for the QoU, my favorite PJO only character is probably Thalia or Grover. This times question is: What is your favorite non-canon ship from PJO and HoO? (Mine's a tie between Tratie and Jeyna). Plus, I've had a few questions/requests for different pairings and I'm thinking that this first story will just be about Reyna and quest. It will be slightly ReynaxLeo, but will mostly be about her getting her memories of Jason back. After that will probably be a shortened version of SoN (Frazel, mentioned Percabeth and Jayna), then MoA (Jayna, Frazel, Percabeth, and a little bit of ReynaxLeo), HoH (Jayna, Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel), then BoO (same parings as before, with a few pairings from PJO). My mind might change on the pairings, but for now that's my plan. See you next time!**

**~Nerd**


	15. XV Reyna

**Reyna XV**

Leo sighed, then his hand burst into flames. "You're a son of Vulcan, god of fire. You're a fire user, aren't you?" Reyna asked, her voice calm, not betraying the mistrust and disbelief she actually felt.

"Um yeah. How do you know about that?" Leo asked, apparently forgetting that he had been claimed in front of the whole camp.

"You were claimed in front of everyone, Repair Boy" Piper told him.

"Oh, right. But how'd you know about the other stuff?" Leo asked once again.

"I must have said this a hundred times, but I don't know. Maybe I knew someone with the same 'fire powers' as you or perhaps I learned about the ability from someone. I'm not really sure" Reyna replied, getting a headache from her missing memories.

Piper interrupted the two and said, "I don't care why you can light yourself on fire, but I'm cold and hungry. So Leo, if you can make a fire right now, please do so." Once again, something in the way Piper spoke made Reyna's skin crawl. It wasn't the words said, nor the speaker, but something about her voice and the honeyed sound of her words that seemed off.

Leo started to make a fire, while Reyna sat down and leaned against the wall of the sewer. Piper sat next to the raven-haired girl and the two sat in silence for a few moments. "Reyna? I've been meaning to ask you something ever since we left Quebec."

"What is it, Piper?" Reyna asked, her headache slowly fading away.

"When we were in Boreas' throne room, some weird stuff happened. He called you a 'Child of Rome?' and you said something about being a daughter of Bellona? And what's up with that tattoo on your forearm?" Piper asked, her voice steadily getting louder as she continued to ask questions that Reyna couldn't answer.

Leo spoke up from his fire and asked, "What tattoo? Reyna doesn't have a tattoo." Piper rolled her eyes at Leo while Reyna rolled up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal her tattoo to Leo. "Oh, that tattoo. But what is Piper saying about being a 'Child of Rome' and 'Daughter of Bellona'? I though Athena took you in?"

"I don't know. Once Juno gives me my memories back, I'll be able to explain everything. Until then, I really just can't remember." Reyna almost wanted to apologize, but something held her back. _After all, I didn't do anything wrong_ she thought to herself.

Piper frowned slightly but nodded. _Piper doesn't like getting half answers from me_, Reyna thought.

"I'm done!" Leo exclaimed, drawing the attention of both girls. Leo passed a taco to Piper, then another one to Reyna. "Don't worry, Beauty Queen! These are made with tofu, so it's vegetarian, just for you" the son of Vulcan, well Hephaestus, explained to the uneasy daughter of Aphrodite.

Reyna looked dubiously at the taco. It smelled and looked amazing, but tofu? Leo glanced up from his taco. "Don't worry, Rey. They taste fine, trust me. They're carnivore approved."

She took a bite and suppressed a moan. They really were amazing! But what Reyna really wanted was something sweet. Like jelly beans, or hot chocolate. Yes, she definitely liked hot chocolate. Hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows while wandering the streets of… The streets of… "Ugh." Reyna grunted thinking about hot chocolate had made her head hurt, like her brain was scrambling to find information that ought to be there, but wasn't.

"That bad, huh Rey?" Leo asked.

"No, I was trying to remember something, but it gave me a migraine. The tacos are good Leo, thank you."

"No problem. I'll take first watch. You two get some sleep, okay?" Leo asked. Reyna and Piper nodded in agreement. Usually Reyna would have argued, but her head hurt too much to do so.

So Reyna pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and put all of her hair into it so that none of it would end up in the sewer water. She lay down and curled onto her side for a more comfortable sleeping position. While she slept, Reyna dreamed of a boat. It was large and made of wood, and filled with men that made her skin crawl. They jeered at her and the girl beside her, but Reyna did her best to ignore them because the other girl had told her to. "Reyna." The girl said, softly. "Reyna." A little louder. What did she want? Did she have Reyna's memories? "Reyna!"

Reyna's eyes flew open as she realized what was going on. Piper was leaning over her. "Morning, Piper." Reyna greeted with a yawn.

"It's your watch. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Go to sleep, I can do this." It was a lie, but it made Piper feel better. The girl curled up and fell asleep, leaving Reyna alone and awake in the sewer. Thankfully, nothing eventful happened while she was on watch. When the other two woke up, they walked through the sewer until they reached an elevator.

"What's an elevator doing in a sewer?" Piper asked.

"Who knows, Piper? Strange things have been happening ever since I woke up on that bus." Lies, this wasn't the strangest thing that had happened to her, just that she didn't have any memories. But her life must have been messed up if this was nothing compared to her old problems.

As they waited for the elevator to go down, Reyna's mind wandered. She thought about Percy. She had mixed feelings towards the son of Poseidon, she was angry that he destroyed her home, but also pitied him because of Annabeth's disappearance. Was there someone looking for her the way Percy was looking for Annabeth? And why did she feel like she recognized Thalia Grace? Why did Juno have to steal her memories? Why was it necessary? And what had Aquilon meant when he said that they'd destroy each other?

_Ding!_ They had arrived at their destination. They ended up in a store filled with armor and clothes. As they walked warily through the room, something caught Reyna's eye. It was a purple T-shirt which looked exactly like the one she'd woken up in. On the opposite side of the room, something else made her feel uneasy. It was a purple cape, and it seemed so familiar. Reyna approached it and stared at it for the longest time. She felt drawn to the cape, almost as if it were calling her. "Why do I recognize this?" Reyna asked aloud.

"Because you used to wear one just like it, dear." Suddenly, there was a woman behind Reyna. She whipped around to face her. "Or do you not remember?" she asked.

"Remember what?" Reyna asked warily.

The woman didn't answer, but kept staring at Reyna. "Hm, you seem familiar… Have you ever been to C.C's Spa?"

A sharp pain stabbed through Reyna's head. "Ow." She muttered. "That sounds familiar. Do you know who I am?"

The woman smirked. "No, child. But you must have trained under C.C to get in, that's the only way to open the sewer is to say that spell. But only those of us who study under my aunt are capable of such feats. Relax, for I am like you."

Reyna rubbed her temple. "No, it burned. It hurt me to say those words, I'm not like you. I tried to be, but I'm not. Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "I'm the Princess of Corinth, dear. Now, why don't you bring me to your friends?" Reyna nodded and led the woman to where Leo and Piper were standing awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Piper immediately asked.

"I'm the Princess of Corinth." The woman replied again.

"Corinth? I've never heard of it." Leo responded.

"You wouldn't have. But back when I was alive, it was quite the bustling place." The woman replied with a smile.

"Back when you were alive?" Reyna asked suspiciously with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes. You'll find that my mistress does indeed make great deals for her servants." The woman responded. Something about this place was bothering Reyna. She couldn't explain why, but it all felt wrong to her.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the long-awaited update! All of you awesome readers have been so amazing. I've just been so busy and the first thing had to cut from my schedule was this fic. I'm honestly not sure when the next update will come, but I'll try to be better about updating in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**~Nerd**


End file.
